Species Gallery
This page is a visual view of the numerous illustrated species featured on the wikia, listed in alphabetical order. This gallery is intended for species specifically, as all characters can fit into the character gallery. These may include aliens (though typically those belong on our sister site), all legendary creatures, and even mutated version of regular animals or species that are extinct in our world but still live in various universes, such as woolly mammoths or dinosaurs. Both sapient and non-sapient species will be included. # 2-Headed Shark Attack.png|2-Headed Shark 3-Headed Shark Attack.png|3-Headed Shark A Abada.jpg|Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth AbominationFallout.png|Abomination Abominom.png|Abominom Abstract Daddy.png|Abstract Daddy InTheAbyss565.jpg|Abyss Dweller Abyss Wyrm.jpg|Abyss Wyrm Accountafish.jpg|Accountafish Ache.png|Ache Acheman.png|Acheman Acid Chrono Trigger.png|Acid Acro-Bandits.gif|Acro-Bandit Acrophies.png|Acrophies Aecyto Weevil.png|Aecyto Weevil Aecytonyx.png|Aecytonyx Aecytosaur.png|Aecytosaur Aeralfos.png|Aeralfos Agumon.jpg|Agumon Ahool.jpg|Ahool Ahriman FFT.jpg|Ahriman Ahuizotl1.jpg|Ahuizotl Air Screamer.png|Air Screamer Akantor.png|Akantor Alaska_Tiger_CGI.png|Alaskan Tiger Albino Baboon.png|Albino Baboon Alien Zard.png|Alien Zard Alkali Chrono Trigger.png|Alkali Alomomola.png|Alomomola Alphabat.png|Alphabat Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha Enik2.jpg|Altrusian Amanita Chrono Trigger.png|Amanita Ameretat.png|Ameretat American Mapinguari CGI.png|American Mapinguari CentaurNoNayami-Amphibians1.jpg|Amphibian Amphibious Macaque.png|Amphibious Macaque (Macaca pinnaped) Big Amphibious Oyster.jpg|Amphibious Oyster Ampilus.png|Ampilus Ancient Dragon FF7.png|Ancient Dragon Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy Aneru.png|Aneru Ангел.jpg|Angel Ангел Angra Mainyu.jpg|Angra Mainyu Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus CentaurNoNayami-Antarctican.jpg|Antarctican Anteka.png|Anteka Antica.png|Antica Anti-Kirby.png|Anti-Kirby Antlion American.jpg|Antlion Anubis LoZ.png|Anubis Apceros.png|Apceros Ape (FFA).gif|Ape Nimrud_Apkallu.jpg|Apkallu Apkallu FFXI.png|Apkallu Apkallu.png|Apkallu Apocalypse Moth.jpg|Apocalypse Moth Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth Aquamentus (OoS).gif|Aquamentus Aquus.jpg|Aquus Aracha.png|Aracha ArachnoClaw.jpg|Arachno-claw Arachnoquake1.jpg|"Arachnoquake Spider" Argonian (ESO).jpg|Argonian Ark Dragon.png|Ark Dragon Arm-Mimic.png|Arm-Mimic Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf Armless Man.jpg|Armless Man Armogohma.png|Armogohma Armored Train.png|Armored Train Armos TP Active.png|Armos Armos Titan.jpg|Armos Titan Armos Warrior.gif|Armos Warrior Army Ant American.png|Army Ant Army Ant Blue Army.jpg|Army Ant Army Ant Orange Army.jpg|Army Ant Arpagos.png|Arpagos Arrghus ALttP Art.png|Arrghus Arrgi.png|Arrghi Arroc.png|Arroc Aruroda.png|Aruroda Arwing LoZ.png|Arwing Ash Hopper.png|Ash Hopper Ash Wyrm.jpg|Ash Wyrm Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine Atlantean.jpg|Atlantean (Homo mermani) Audrey (Breath of Fire).gif|Audrey Automaton (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Automaton Automaton Madness Returns.png|Automaton Autozard.png|Autozard Avalanche_Shark.png|Avalanche Shark Avalurch.jpg|Avalurch Avian Rex.gif|Avian Rex Axebeak.jpg|Axebeak Axolotl (Final Fantasy IX).png|Axolotl B Baba Serpent.png|Baba Serpent Babasu.png|Babusu Babookari.jpg|Babookari Backrubber.jpg|Backrubber Bad Bat LoZ.png|Bad Bat Bad Rap.png|Bad Rap Bagnadrana.png|Bagnadrana Bago-Bago Art.png|Bago-Bago Bahba Velamyu.png|Bahba Velamyu Bain.gif|Bain Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku Balrog LOTR.jpg|Balrog Bandersnatch Burton Concept.jpg|Bandersnatch Bandersnatch FF7.png|Bandersnatch Bao Bao.png|Bao Bao Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barboach.png|Barboach Barghest.jpg|Barghest Barghest.png|Barghest Basculin.png|Basculin Base Chrono Trigger.png|Base Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk Basilisk.png|Basilisk (Basilisk: The Serpent King) Wolfenstein Bat.gif|Bat Batsquatch.jpg|Batsquatch Battery Cap.png|Battery Cap Battle Rat MM1 PC.png|Battle Rat Battra1.jpg|Battra Beachbum Chrono Cross.png|Beachbum Beachplug.png|Beachplug Beak BoF.jpg|Beak Beamos TP Temple of Time.png|Beamos Bear Lake Monster.jpg|Bear Lake Monster BeastFromHauntedCave.jpg|Beast from Haunted Cave Beetle Zard.png|Beetle Zard Beast (Counterstrike).png|Beast Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro Beast of Bray Road.png|Beast of Bray Road Beast of Busco.jpg|Beast of Busco Beast of Gevaudan.jpg|Beast of Gevaudan Beaver Zelda.png|Beaver Bee LoZ TP.png|Bee Beetle LoZ MC.gif|Beetle Behemoth FF7 Concept.jpg|Behemoth Bellbird.png|Bellbird Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear Bessie.jpg|Bessie Big Blin.png|Big Blin Big Octo.png|Big Octo Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner Bigocto.png|Bigocto Bio Deku Baba.png|Bio Deku Baba Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon Bit & Bot Art.png|Bit Bite Bug FFVIII.png|Bite Bug Bizarre Bug.png|Bizarre Bug Black & White Tiger.jpg|Black & White Tiger Black Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Black Bat Black Bat.png|Black Bat Black Boe.png|Black Boe Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon P-1-.jpg|Blacklight Virus TheBlackout.jpg|"Blackout Creature" TheBlackout01.jpg|"Blackout Creature's Prey" Blastworm.png|Blastworm Blazing Bat.png|Blazing Bat BlizZard.png|BlizZard Bloatfloat.png|Bloatfloat Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly Blood Yolk.png|Blood Yolk Bloodsucker Silent Hill.png|Bloodsucker Bloober.png|Bloober Blood Taste.png|Blood Taste Blubber Hulk.png|Blubber Hulk Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon Blue Imp.png|Blue Imp Blue Scouter.png|Blue Scouter Blugu.png|Blugu Blurb.png|Blurb Boa (Boa vs. Python).png|Boa Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb Boko Baba.png|Boko Baba Bokoblin WW Art.png|Bokoblin Bolterfly.png|Bolterfly Bomb FFT.jpg|Bomb Bomb Seed.gif|Bomb Seed Bomb Squirrel.png|Bomb Squirrel Bombarossa.gif|Bombarossa Bomber (BoF3).gif|Bomber Bomber Bird.png|Bomber Bird Bomber Spider.jpg|Bomber Spider Bombfish.png|Bombfish Bombite.png|Bombite Bomskit.png|Bomskit Bone Knight.png|Bone Knight Bone Putter.gif|Bone Putter Boo Buddy.png|Boo Buddy Boojum.jpg|Boojum Boomerang Demon.png|Boomerang Demon Boon (Legend of Zelda).png|Boon Bosh.jpg|Bosh Boss Bot.gif|Boss Bot Bit & Bot Art.png|Bot Bottom.png|Bottom Boundillo.png|Boundillo Boundfat.png|Boundfat Brahmin.png|Brahmin Brain Pod Covered.png|Brain Pod Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly Brzak.jpg|Brzak Bubba Threads of Fate.png|Bubba Blue Bubble OoT Art.png|Bubble Bubble Head Nurse.png|Bubble Head Nurse Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak Bugs 2003.png|Bugs Bug Chrono Trigger.png|Bug Bulbfly.png|Bulbfly Bulblin TP.png|Bulblin Bulbul.gif|Bulbul Bullbo.png|Bullbo Bulette.jpg|Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope Bulla.gif|Bulla Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip Burmecian.jpg|Burmecian BURP.png|BURP (Big Ugly Rat Pest) Red Burrow Octorok.png|"Burrow Octorok" Burrunjor.jpg|Burrunjor Buru.jpg|Buru TheTimeMachine-Butterfly.png|Butterfly Creature Buzz LoZ.png|Buzz Buzzblob FSA.png|Buzzblob Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp C Cactacae.jpg|Cactacae Cactuar FFX.jpg|Cactuar Hellboy.png|Cambion Camel Spiders.png|Camel Spider Canadian Barking Spider.jpg|Canadian Barking Spider Cannon Crab.png|Cannon Crab Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler Capparwire.png|Capparwire Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller Card Guard.png|Card Guard (Living) Card Guard Undead Red 1.png|Card Guard (Undead) Care Bear.png|Care Bear Carnictis.jpg|''Carnictis sordicus'' Elite CarnZard.jpg|CarnZard Cassie FFXII.jpg|Cassie Castanets.png|Castanets Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast Cataract Aevis.jpg|Cataract Aevis Caterpie.png|Caterpie Catgator.png|Catgator Cave Ape Chrono Trigger.png|Cave Ape Cave Bat Chrono Trigger.png|Cave Bat Image-1431659465.jpg|Cave Fisher Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster The-Cave-Parasite-1-.jpg|Cave Parasite Cave Stalker.png|Cave Stalker Cavezard.png|Cavezard Cazador.png|Cazador Ceadeus.png|Ceadeus Ceasar.png|Ceasar Ursula (KH3).jpg|Cecaelia Cenobite.jpeg|Cenobite Centaurs.jpg|Centaur Ceratosaur (FFXIII).png|Ceratosaur Panther_Chameleon_and_Lady_Slipper_Orchid.png|Chameleon/Orchid Hybrid ChangelingsMLP.jpg|Changeling SonicChao.png|Chao Chaos Mage.png|Chaos Mage Charybterix.jpg|Charybterix Chaurus.png|Chaurus Mieu.jpg|Cheagle CheatZard.png|CheatZard Cheep Cheep Pufferfish.png|Cheep Cheep Pufferfish Cheezard.png|Cheezard Chigoe.png|Chigoe Chimera Brain.jpg|Chimera Brain 8ffe41382eaa27617cb9cb02e63013d31228944619 full.jpg|Chiropteran Chocobo FFT.jpg|Chocobo Chrysosaur.png|Chrysosaur Chub Toad.jpg|Chub Toad ChuChu WW Art.png|ChuChu Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra Chuul.jpg|Chuul Cilia.jpg|Cilophyte Clambo.png|Clambo Clambassadors.jpg|Clamfolk Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear Closer.png|Closer Cloths.png|Cloth Cloud Piranha.gif|Cloud Piranha CloudZard.png|CloudZard Komodo vs. Cobra.png|Cobra Coeurl FFCC.jpg|Coeurl Cockadoo.png|Cockadoo Cockatrice FFT.gif|Cockatrice Cockatrice FFXII.png|Cockatrice Coconut Whale.jpg|Coconut Whale Cokatolis.png|Cokatolis TimeAndRelative.jpg|Cold Cold Slime (Crystal Story).png|Cold Slime Colossus.jpg|Colossus CommunicantZard.png|CommunicantZard Thrash Compy.jpg|Compsognathus Conrit.jpg|Con Rit Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm Cooler Mammoth.png|Cooler Mammoth Copperhead 2008.png|Copperhead Corvette FF7.png|Corvette Count Malboro.png|Count Malboro Counterbeast.png|Counterbeast TheTimeMachine-Crab.png|Crab Creature Craniocs.png|Cranioc Crater Chrono Trigger.png|Crater Crawler FF7.png|Crawler Creeper (Minecraft).png|Creeper Creeper Silent Hill.png|Creeper Crested Sprinter.png|Crested Sprinter Cripshay.png|Cripshay Lake Placid.png|Crocodile Crocolisk.png|Crocolisk Crocosaurus.png|Crocosaurus Crow LoZ GB.png|Crow Crown Lance.png|Crown Lance C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile Crysales.png|Crysales CurZard.png|CurZard Cyber Panther.jpg|Cyber Panther Cybog.png|Cybog Cyclops.png|Cyclops Cyclops (EverQuest).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Frozen Wastes).gif|Cyclops Cyclops (Krashaw).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Krewlod).png|Cyclops Cyclops (Lodwar).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Tribal Lands).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops (Ashan).jpg|Cyclops Cyclops JBMS.png|Cyclops Cyclops Troll.png|Cycloptic Troll Cyrodiilic Mudcrab.jpg|Cyrodiilic Mudcrab Czard.png|Czard D D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A. Daira.png|Daira Daltonite.png|Daltonite Dark Nurse.jpg|Dark Nurse Dark one.png|Dark One Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast DarknessFalls-Mites.jpg|"Darkness Mite" Darknut WW Silver.png|Darknut Darksnail.png|Darksnail DarkZard.png|DarkZard Dawdler.png|Dawdler Deadrock FSA.png|Deadrock Death Claw.png|Death Claw Death Dealer FF7.png|Death Dealer Death Lily.png|Death Lily Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw Deathcreeper.png|Deathcreeper Deathguard Chrono Trigger.png|Deathguard DebilZard.png|DebilZard Debirando.gif|Debirando Decarnocimex.jpg|Decarnocimex Deceased Chrono Trigger.png|Deceased Decedent Chrono Trigger.png|Decedent Deeler.png|Deeler Deenglow.png|Deenglow Deep Python.png|Deep Python DeepOnes.jpg|Deep One Worm.jpg|Deep Worm Defunct Chrono Trigger.png|Defunct Deku Baba SS H.png|Deku Baba Deku Like.png|Deku Like Deku Scrub.png|Deku Scrub Demon Frog.jpg|Demon Frog Desbreko.png|Desbreko Deserthopper.png|Desert Hopper Desert Sahagin.png|Desert Sahagin Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah Devil Ride.png|Devil Ride Dexihand.png|Dexihand Dexivine.png|"Dexivine" Diablo Chrono Trigger.png|Diablo Diablo FF7.png|Diablo Diablos.png|Diablos Diablosaurus.jpg|Diablosaurus Digdogger OoS.gif|Digdogger Dilophosaurus (JP The Game).jpg|Dilophosaurus Dingmaul.jpg|Dingmaul Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek Dinocroc.png|Dinocroc Dynafos.png|Dinolfos Axecop83.png|Dinosaur Dinozard.png|Dinozard Dire Rat Chrono Trigger.png|Dire Rat Displacerbeast4th.png|Displacer Beast Diver Nest.png|Diver Nest Djinn Chrono Trigger.png|Djinn Dobhar-Chu.jpg|Dobhar-chú Dodo (American McGee's Alice).png|Dodo Dodomech.png|Dodomech Dodongo OoS.png|Dodongo Doll Silent Hill.png|Doll Dondrago.png|Dondrago Doom Ape.gif|Doom Ape Doomknocker Art.png|Doomknocker Doomraddle Art.png|Doomraddle Doorbull.png|Doorbull Doozers.jpg|Doozer Dorky Face.png|Dorky Face Double Head.png|Double Head Dragon.jpg|Dragon DragonBoF3.png|Dragon DragonFE.png|Dragon Battle of the Aspects.jpg|Dragon Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose Dragon Wasp.png|Dragon Wasp Dragonfly BoF.gif|Dragonfly Dragonfly MM.png|Dragonfly Drak.gif|Drak Dren1.jpg|Dren Drowned Sailor (American McGee's Alice).png|Drowned Sailor Dual Horn FF7.png|Dual Horn Duke of HaZard.png|Duke of HaZard Dune Beast.gif|Dune Beast AQ Dweller.jpg|Dweller Dwemer.png|Dwemer E Earth Slime (Crystal Story).png|Earth Slime Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Edgehead.png|Edgehead Eelhound.png|Eel Hound Egder.png|Egder Egg Gang.gif|Egg Gang ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Deep Shock.png|Electric Eel Elfadunk.png|Elfadunk Eligor FF7.png|Eligor Eloi.jpg|Eloi Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka Endless Walker.jpg|Endless Walker Energyzard.jpg|Energyzard Ent.png|Ent Heebie Jeebies Entity.png|Entity Demonic Englund.png|Entity Something Beneath.png|Entity Epiolnis DoC.png|Epiolnis Epioth.png|Epioth Ergtorok.png|Ergtorok Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder Evilhead.png|Evilhead Exocel.jpg|Exocel Experimentaldeathclaw.jpg|Experimental Deathclaw Eye Bulb.gif|Eye Bulb Eye Goo.gif|Eye Goo F Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One Fangbeast.png|Fangbeast Faun.jpg|Faun Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast Felldrakes.jpg|Felldrake Fennekin.png|Fennekin Feral Silent Hill.jpg|Feral Feral Ghoul.png|Feral Ghoul Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus Fiendfyre.png|Fiendfyre Fiendillo.png|Fiendillo Filament Strangler.jpg|Filament Strangler Fire Gecko.png|Fire Gecko Firebird (Heroes III).png|Firebird FishPeople-TheUnderwaterMenace.jpg|Fish People Flamboyant Dinoram.jpg|Flamboyant Dinoram Flapbeat.png|Flapbeat Flesh Lips.png|Flesh Lips Flesh Reaper.png|Flesh Reaper Floater Fallout.gif|Floater Floral Horror.png|Floral Horror Flower Prong Adult.png|Flower Prong Fly (BoF).jpg|Fly Fly Man (BoF).gif|Fly Man Flycops.png|Flycops Flying Monkey.png|Flying Monkey Rod.gif|Flying Rod Flying Stegosaurus.jpg|Flying Stegosaurus Flytrapper.png|Flytrapper Foetodon.jpg|Foetodon FB.jpg|Forbidden Beast Forest Troll.png|Forest Troll Formula.png|Formula Fossil Ape.png|Fossil Ape Foulander.png|Foulander FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope Fraggles.jpg|Fraggle Freezer Crab.png|Freezer Crab FreshwaterSnorks.jpg|Freshwater Snork Frog (Crystal Story).png|Frog Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster Frogzilla.jpg|Frogzilla Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Frostbite Spider.png|Frostbite Spider Frozen Nail.png|Frozen Nail Funeral Mountain Terrashot.jpg|Funeral Mountain Terrashot (Funericorpus displosissimum) Furbies1.jpg|Furby Fungus.jpg|Future Fungus Fur-Bearing Trout.jpg|Fur-Bearing Trout Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark G Gagighandi.png|Gagighandi Ganimes.jpg|Ganimes Ganzard.jpg|Ganzard Gaomon.jpg|Gaomon Gargoyle Chrono Trigger.png|Gargoyle Rise of the Gargoyles.png|Gargoyle Garif.jpg|Garif Garuda FFVII.png|Garuda Gatoroid_Syfy.png|Gatoroid Gecko Fallout.png|Gecko Gehenna Fallout.jpg|Gehenna Ghirofelgo.png|Ghirofelgo Ghost Knight Chrono Trigger.png|Ghost Knight Ghoul MiMP.jpg|Ghoul Gi Spector.png|Gi Spector AoT Giant Titan.png|Giant Giantant.png|Giant Ant Giant Bat (Godzilla).jpg|Giant Bat Caved In.png|Giant Beetle Giant_Burrowing_Insect_(Primeval)_1.png|Giant Burrowing Insect Giant Crab (BoF).gif|Giant Crab IceAge-HolyCrab.jpg|Giant Crab IceAge-GiantMoth.png|Giant Moth Giant Mudcrab Fossil.jpg|Giant Mudcrab Giant Octopus.png|Giant Octopus Giantrat.png|Giant Rat Giant_Rat_(Doctor_Who).png|Giant Rat Giant Rat (Godzilla).png|Giant Rat Giant Reptilian Bird (South Park).jpg|Giant Reptilian Bird Giant Roach (BoF).gif|Giant Roach Big Ass Spider!.png|Giant Spider Blood Monkey.png|Gigantopithecus Gighee.png|Gighee Gilded Bellbird.png|Gilded Bellbird Saola.png|Gilled Antelope Gillman.jpg|Gill-man Gillman (Skylanders).jpg|Gillman Gizzard (AdventureQuest).jpg|Gizzard Gloamglozer.jpg|Gloamglozer Globster (Resident Evil).jpg|Globster Glowing One.png|Glowing One Gnarl.jpg|Gnarl Gnasher Chrono Trigger.png|Gnasher Gnawer Chrono Trigger.png|Gnawer Gnorbu.png|Gnorbu Gobledygook Chrono Trigger.png|Gobledygook Goblin Lunar.png|Goblin Godzilla2.jpg|Godzillasaurus (Mutated) Gold Fly (BoF).gif|Gold Fly Golden Eaglet.png|Golden Eaglet Golden Gecko.png|Golden Gecko GoldenZard.jpg|GoldenZard Goo King (BoF).gif|Goo King Goo Titan (BoF).gif|Goo Titan Gooey (BoF).gif|Gooey Googhoul.png|Googhoul Gorgs.jpg|Gorg Gorgonopsid.png|Gorgonopsid Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Grabbers3.jpg|Grabber Graboid.jpg|Graboid Grand Horn FFVII.png|Grand Horn Grangalan.png|Grangalan Grashtrike.png|Grashtrike Pecoros.jpg|Grassman BoF3 Momo.jpg|Grassrunner Clan Green Gecko Fallout.png|Green Gecko Green Imp.jpg|Green Imp Stripe Gremlin.jpg|Gremlin Gremlin FVII.png|Gremlin Gremlin MM1 NES.png|Gremlin Grenade FF7.png|Grenade Grendel.jpg|Grendel Grey Child.png|Grey Child Griffin FFVII.png|Griffin Grimalkin.png|Grimalkin Grimguard.png|Grimguard Grimling.png|Grimling Groaner.png|Groaner Baby Groggle.jpg|Groggle Grummite.jpg|Grummite Gryphon (Disco Zoo).png|Gryphon Guard Hound.png|Guard Hound Garr.jpg|Guardian Gum Head.gif|Gum Head Gum Head New Type.png|Gum Head New Type Gum Head Old Type.png|Gum Head Old Type Gummi Bears.jpg|Gummi Bear Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul Super Gyaos.jpg|Gyaos H Haemovore.png|Haemovore Hagraven.jpg|Hagraven Hairydeathclaw.jpg|Hairy Deathclaw Halfling (Heroes II).png|Halfling Hanged Scratcher.png|Hanged Scratcher Harpy FFVII.png|Harpy Head Hunter FFVII.png|Head Hunter Headbomber.png|Headbomber Heavy Tank FFVII.png|Heavy Tank Hedge Frog (FFXIII).png|Hedge Frog Hedgehog Pie FF7.png|Hedgehog Pie Heg.png|Heg Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai Hell Rider VR2.png|Hell Rider HelZard.jpg|HelZard Hench Blue.png|Hench Hercules Beetle Chrono Trigger.png|Hercules Beetle Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami Hippogriff FF7.png|Hippogriff Hippogriff (Harry Potter).png|Hippogriff Bilbo2012.jpg|Hobbit Hopper (BoF3).gif|Hopper TheTimeMachine-Thing.jpg|Hopping Creature Image-1430053315.jpg|Hook Horror Hoop Snake.jpg|Hoop Snake IceBorer.jpg|Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer Hound_of_the_Hedges.jpg|Hound of the Hedges Huge Brown Mushroom.png|Huge Brown Mushroom Huge Red Mushroom.png|Huge Red Mushroom SentoruNoNayami-HimeAndKyouko.jpg|Human (Sentōru no Nayami) Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite HumanBat.jpg|Humanoid Bat Hungarian Horntail Firebreath.jpg|Hungarian Horntail Hungry FF7.png|Hungry Hunter.jpg|Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra Hydraconda.png|Hydraconda I Ice Snark.png|Ice Snark IceZard.png|IceZard AbeSapien.jpg|''Ichthyo sapiens'' ICU Cyclops Monsters.jpg|I.C.U. Cyclops Monster Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid Imp Ace.png|Imp Ace Indominus Rex.jpg|''Indominus rex'' InfernoZard.jpg|InfernoZard Insane Cancer.png|Insane Cancer Infestation.png|"Insect" Insectivorous Nibbler.jpg|Insectivorous Nibbler Insector.gif|Insector Inugami.jpg|Inugami Ion Cloud.png|Ion Cloud Iron Giant FF8.png|Iron Giant Ironite.png|Ironite J Jabberwock.jpg|Jabberwock Jackalope RDR.jpg|Jackalope Jack-O-Zard.jpg|Jack-O-Zard Jadewing.png|Jadewing Jayjujayme.png|Jayjujayme Jeep.jpg|Jeep Jemnezmy.png|Jemnezmy Jersey FF7.png|Jersey Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil Joker FF7.png|Joker Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed Juggler Chrono Trigger.png|Juggler Jumping.png|Jumping K Kagouti Morrowind.jpg|Kagouti Kalm Fang.png|Kalm Fang Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi Ep77-TheMermaid-Creature1.jpg|"Kelp Humanoid" Kelzmelzer.png|Kelzmelzer Killbin.png|Killbin KillerShrews.jpg|Killer Shrew Killer Whalezard.jpg|Killer Whalezard Kilwala.png|Kilwala Kimara Bug.png|Kimara Bug King Behemoth FF7.png|King Behemoth Kingfrog.png|Kingfrog Clover.jpg|Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo Komodo vs. Cobra.png|Komodo Dragon Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken Pirates Kraken Concept.jpg|Kraken TheMaracotDeep3.gif|Krixchok Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik Kyuvilduns.png|Kyuvilduns L Lakelurk.jpg|Lakelurk Lambtron.jpg|Lambtron Monmusu1-Lamia.jpg|Lamia (Monster Musume) Lamprey Floater.jpg|Lamprey Floater Red Octorok Sprite LoZ.png|Land Octorok Land squid.png|Land Squid Land Worm FF7.png|Land Worm Langoliers.jpg|Langolier Lasher Chrono Trigger.png|Lasher Larval Stalker.jpg|Larval Stalker Obby.jpg|Lavadog Lavalantula.png|Lavalantula Lavasioth.png|Lavasioth Leaderhunter.jpg|Leader Hunter Legion Creature.png|Legion Creature Lessaloploth.png|Lessaloploth Lesser Lopros (FFV IOS).png|Lesser Lopros Leviathan2.jpg|Leviathan Levrikon.png|Levrikon Lhurgoyf.jpg|Lhurgoyf Licker.jpg|Licker Lifeleechotyugh.jpg|Lifeleech Otyugh LightZard.jpg|LightZard Ligocristus.jpg|Ligocristus Lilycreature.jpg|Lily Creature Lizardactyl.png|Lizardactyl Lizard-Lion.jpg|Lizard-lion LizZard.jpg|LizZard Lobotomite.png|Lobotomite Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder Falcor.jpg|Luckdragon Lurker Silent Hill.png|Lurker Lycaesaurus.jpg|Lycaesaurus Lying Figure.png|Lying Figure M Macabre Chrono Trigger.png|Macabre Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf Mad Bat.png|Mad Bat Madouge.png|Madouge Maelstronax.jpg|Maelstronax Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper Magic Pot FF7.png|Magic Pot Magnade.png|Magnade Magwai.jpg|Magwai Mahars4.jpg|Mahar Malboro FF7.png|Malboro Malldancer.png|Malldancer Mánagarmr.png|Mánagarmr Mandarin.png|Mandarin Mandragora FF7.png|Mandragora Manhole.png|Manhole Mannequin Silent Hill.png|Mannequin Manowar Tendril Floater.jpg|Manowar Tendril Floater Mansquito.png|Mansquito Manticore.png|Manticore Manticore GoT 1.jpg|Manticore Mantis HOMM4.png|Mantis Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari TheMaracotDeep1.gif|Marax Marshtomp.png|Marshtomp Marsupilami.jpg|Marsupilami Mega Bite.jpg|Mega Bite Mega Piranha.png|Mega Piranha Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark Meganulon.jpg|Meganulon Megasaur.png|Megasaur Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran Adult Melchahim.jpg|Melchahim MerCreatures.jpg|Mer Creature Mermaid.jpg|Mermaid Mermaids-TheBodyFound2.jpg|Mermaid Metal Mutant.png|Metal Mutant Minhocao.png|Minhocão Minion.png|Minion Minisloths.png|Mini-sloth Minku.jpg|Minku Minor Demon (MM1 NES).png|Minor Demon Minor Devil (MM1).png|Minor Devil Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk Mirelurk Hunter.png|Mirelurk Hunter Mirelurk King.png|Mirelurk King Mitite.png|Mitite Mitra.png|Mitra Moa (Zelda).png|Moa Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai MogZard (Male).png|MogZard Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokèlé-mbèmbé MoleMen-Superman.jpg|Mole Men MolePeople.png|Mole People Molech.jpg|Molech Molgera.png|Molgera Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian Death Worm Olgoi-khorkhoi Dumeril's_Monitor_and_Firesticks.png|Monitor/Firesticks Hybrid Monkalrus.png|Monkalrus Monster Blood I.jpg|Monster Blood Monsterwolf.png|Monsterwolf Moogle FFXII.jpg|Moogle Moomintroll.jpg|Moomin Morlocks.jpg|Morlock Morpheel.png|Morpheel Morrowind Mudcrab.jpg|Morrowind Mudcrab Mossback.png|Mossback Mosswine.png|Mosswine Mothbat.png|Mothbat MotherZard.png|MotherZard Mothman Statue.png|Mothman Mothra.jpg|Mothra Mr. Pump.png|Mr. Pump Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mucus Amphibious Macaque.png|Mud Monkey (Macaca pinnaped) Mudbeast.png|Mudbeast Mudkip.png|Mudkip Mumbler.png|Mumbler Mutant Chrono Trigger.png|Mutant Wolfenstein Mutant.gif|Mutant Mutant Fly Lunar.png|Mutant Fly Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid Wolfenstein Mutant Rat Attack.jpg|Mutant Rat Snakehead Swamp.png|Mutant Snakehead Mutated Cassowary.jpg|Mutated Cassowary MutatedMaggots.jpg|Mutated Maggot Muttshroom.png|Muttshroom Myrka.jpg|Myrka N Naga Chrono Trigger.png|Naga Narble.png|Narble Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou Nasobemes.jpg|Nasobeme Floater Fallout.gif|Nasty Floater Needle Tooth Floater.jpg|Needle Tooth Floater Needler.png|Needler Neon Snake.jpg|Neon Snake Bull Netch.png|Netch Netherray.png|Nether Ray NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast Nian.jpg|Nian Nid.png|Nid Night Flutter.png|Night Flutter Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker 160px-FNV Nightkin.png|Nightkin NightZard.png|NightZard NinjaZard.jpg|NinjaZard Nix-Hound.jpg|Nix-Hound Nomad Chrono Trigger.png|Nomad Nu Chrono Trigger.png|Nu NukaLurk.png|Nukalurk Numb Body.png|Numb Body NumNum.jpg|NumNum Nurse SH5.png|Nurse Nurse SH Arcade.gif|Nurse Nurse SH Escape.png|Nurse O Ocean Zora (Twilight Princess).png|Ocean Zora Octive.png|Octive Octoballoon Red Adult.png|Octoballoon Octomine.png|Octomine Ogan.png|Ogan Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo Naitaka Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu "Gorgon" Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt Mûmakil Omnicrone.png|Omnicrone 110px-Centaur.png|One-Headed Centaur Samara Ghost.png|Onryō OrcaZard.jpg|OrcaZard Orcwort.gif|Orcwort Ostrelephant.png|Ostrelephant Ostrichickens.jpg|Ostrich Chicken Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh Outlaw Chrono Trigger.png|Outlaw P Cha-Ka.jpg|Pakuni The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man Pansame.png|Panda Shark Pandaren Relaxation Area Image.jpg|Pandaren Paraocto Sprite.png|Paraocto Parasprite.jpg|Parasprite Parental Kangashark.png|Parental Kangashark Patient Silent Hill.png|Patient Unicorn.png|Pegasus Pony Peluda.jpg|Peluda SH Pendulum.png|Pendulum Phantasmagoria Alice.jpg|Phantasmagoria Pigtunia.png|Pigtunia Pink Imp.png|Pink Imp Pinupork.png|Pinupork Piranhaconda.jpg|Piranhaconda Piranhadon.jpg|Piranhadon Plague Stinger.jpg|Plague Stinger PriceOfDoom6.jpg|"Plankton Monster" Poison Frog (Crystal Story).png|Poison Frog Pollywog.png|Pollywog Popo.jpg|Popo Poroggo Green.jpg|Poroggo Prehistoric Frog.png|Prehistoric Frog Prisoner Silent Hill.jpg|Prisoner Prisoner Juggernaut.png|Prisoner Juggernaut Prisoner Minion.png|Prisoner Minion Psammead.jpg|Psammead Pteracuda.png|Pteracuda Pteranodon (Jurassic Park).jpg|Pteranodon Pterazard.gif|Pterazard Pterranyx.png|Pterranyx Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Puppet Doctor.png|Puppet Doctor Puppet Nurse.png|Puppet Nurse Purple Bavarois (FFIV IOS).png|Purple Bavarois Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm Pygmy Frogzard.jpg|Pygmy Frogzard Cannibal Pygmies (The Mummy).jpg|Pygmy Mummy Pyramid Head.jpg|Pyramid Head Pyrefly (EarthBound).png|Pyrefly Pyroxivor.png|Pyroxivor Python (Boa vs. Python).png|Python Q Quetzalcoatl (The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon).png|Quetzalcoatl R Rabbit Fang.gif|Rabbit Fang Radroach.png|Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion Rafflesia Chrono Trigger.png|Rafflesia Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Rainbow Dragon Lady Rainicorn.png|Rainicorn Raskovnik.jpg|Raskovnik (Marsilea quadrifolia?) Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos Ratonga.jpg|Ratonga Rattler Chrono Trigger.png|Rattler Raveger.png|Ravager AQ Dweller.jpg|Rayfish Real Bombchu.png|Real Bombchu Really Flying Mouse.png|Really Flying Mouse Reapling.png|Reapling Reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon MrSweet.jpg|Red Leech Red Scouter.png|Red Scouter ReDead OoT.png|ReDead Ragin Cajun Redneck Gator.png|Redneck Gator Reekfish.png|Reekfish Regis Licker.jpg|Regis Licker Remlit.png|Remlit Reptite Green.png|Reptite Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos Rhinoceros Dolphin.png|Rhinoceros Dolphin (Delphinus rhinoceros) Rhinotaur.jpg|Rhinotaur Ripper (BoF3).gif|Ripper River Octorok.png|"River Octorok" River Zora Art.png|River Zora Robbie the Rabbit.gif|Robbie the Rabbit Roc.jpg|Roc Roc (D&D).jpg|Roc Roc (Heroes 2).png|Roc Roc (Heroes 3).png|Roc Roadkill.png|Roc Rock Lobzard.png|Rock Lobzard Rock Monster.png|Rock Monster Rockzard.png|Rockzard Rodan.jpg|Rodan Rollobite.gif|Rollobite Romper.png|Romper Rompo.jpg|Rompo Rooey Green.png|Rooey Ropa.png|Ropa Rope.png|Rope Roperite.png|Roperite Roundillo.png|Roundillo Rubberado.jpg|Rubberado Rubble Chrono Trigger.png|Rubble Ruin Stalker.png|Ruin Stalker Runner.jpg|Runner Green Rupee Like MC.gif|Rupee Like Rupee Wraith.png|Rupee Wraith S Saberon Concept.jpg|Saberon Scrats.jpg|Sabertoothed Squirrel Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem Sagoth1.jpg|Sagoth Sammael.jpg|Sammael Sand Serpent.png|Sand Serpent The Beach ISN'T Safe.png|Sand Shark Sanda.jpg|Sanda Sanda (Popolocrois).png|Sanda Sandrago.png|Sandrago Satyrs.jpg|Satyr Saurus (FFA).gif|Saurus Saurus (Warhammer).jpg|Saurus Argonian (ESO).jpg|Saxhleel ScaleZard.jpg|ScaleZard Scarab.jpg|Scarab (Guild Wars) Scarab-TheMummy.jpg|Scarab (The Mummy) Scaraby.png|Scaraby Schism.png|Schism Schist.png|Schist Scisszard.png|Scisszard Scorpio-Pede Book.jpg|Scorpio-pede Scouter Chrono Trigger.png|Scouter Scraper.gif|Scraper Screamer.png|Screamer Scuzzlebutt.png|Scuzzlebutt Scythe Spore.png|Scythe Spore Sea Beast.png|Sea Beast Seadevil1.jpg|Sea Devil SigmundAndTheSeaMonsters1973.jpg|Sea Monster (Sigmund and the Sea Monsters) Sea Octorok WW.png|Sea Octorok Seaslug.png|Sea Slug Sea Vampire.png|Sea Vampire Sea Vulture Hungry.jpg|Sea Vulture Seaboar.png|Seaboar Seahat.png|Seahat Seahorse (Majora's Mask).png|Seahorse Searcher Chrono Trigger.png|Searcher SCZ.jpg|Senior Citizombie Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel "Squiddy" Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard Shadow Chrono Trigger.png|Shadow Shadow Panther (Heroes VI).png|Shadow Panther Shadowzard.gif|Shadowzard Shagrat.jpg|Shagrat Jersey Shore Shark.png|Shark Malibu Shark Attack.png|Shark Sharkman.png|Sharkman Sharktopus.png|Sharktopus Shmoo.jpg|Shmoo Image-1430353771.jpg|Shockirus Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warak'in Indiana Jones Siafu.jpg|Siafu Siam.png|Siam Silurian1.jpg|Silurian Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon Silver Gecko.gif|Silver Gecko Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra Silverfish (Mutant).png|Silverfish IceAgeSiren.jpg|Siren Skink (Warhammer).jpg|Skink Skinned Dog.png|Skinned Dog Skippyjack.png|Skippyjack Skullfish.png|Skullfish Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Skunkrape.jpg|Skunk Ape Skybison.png|Sky Bison Skyrim Mudcrab.jpg|Skyrim Mudcrab Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth S'Lanter.png|S'Lanter Slate Imp.png|Slate Imp Sleestak1.jpg|Sleestak Slime BoF.jpg|Slime Green Slime Disgaea.gif|Slime Slime Dragon Quest.jpg|Slime Slime FFMQ.gif|Slime Slime Ivalice.gif|Slime Slime Lunar.png|Slime Salvo the Slime.png|Slime Green Slime Terraria.png|Slime Slime Zelda.png|Slime Slime Vana'diel.png|Slime Slime Warcraft.gif|Slime Slitherhen.png|Slitherhen Slurper.png|Slurper Smog.png|Smog Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf Snark (American McGee's Alice).jpg|Snark Sneetches.jpg|Sneetch Snerfs.jpg|Snerf Sniffer Dog Male.png|Sniffer Dog Snoligoster 1.jpg|Snoligoster Snorks.jpg|Snork Dino-TheFlintstones.jpg|Snorkasaurus Rhinogradentia.png|Snouter Snow BunnyZard.jpg|Snow BunnyZard Snowbeast Chrono Trigger.png|Snowbeast Snowths.jpg|Snowth Sorcerer Chrono Trigger.png|Sorcerer Soul Stalker.png|Soul Stalker Wolfenstein Spectre 1.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 2.gif|Spectre Wolfenstein Spectre 3.gif|Spectre Spider Arachnophobia.png|Spider Spink.jpg|Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling Sprixie.png|Sprixie Squawking Boomstick.png|Squawking Boomstick Squawking Stick.png|Squawking Stick Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon Stalker Silent Hill.jpg|Stalker Stallo.png|Stallo Stinger (Legend of Zelda).png|Stinger Ston (Popolocrois).png|Ston Stone Imp.png|Stone Imp StormZard.png|StormZard Stowfish.png|Stowfish Stringer (FF7).png|Stringer Striped biologist-taunter.png|Striped biologist-taunter Subcon.png|Subcon Super Vambee.jpg|Super Vambee Supergator.png|Supergator Supremehunter.jpg|Supreme Hunter Susuwatari.jpg|Susuwatari Swamp Shark.png|Swamp Shark Swamplurk.png|Swamplurk Swamplurk Queen.png|Swamplurk Queen Swampus.jpg|Swampus Swarm Silent Hill.png|Swarm Synapse Guard.png|Synapse Guard T TadZard.jpg|TadZard Tanasinn.jpg|Tanasinn Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus This_Ain't_Looney_Tunes.png|"Tasmanian Devil Monster" Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm Tempurite.png|Tempurite Tender Loving Tree.png|Tender Loving Tree Tengu.jpg|Tengu Tenome 1.jpg|Tenome Terapusmordax Attack.jpg|Terapusmordax Terasaur.png|Terasaur Terriermon.jpg|Terriermon TerrorZard.png|TerrorZard Testadon.png|Testadon 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken Thirstquencher Empire Soldier.jpg|Thirstquencher Empire Soldier Thrasher Chrono Trigger.png|Thrasher Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Three-Eyed Fish 3-Headed Shark Attack.png|Three-Headed Shark Thunderbird (Adventure of Link).jpg|Thunderbird Thunderbird (FFVII).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Heroes III).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird (Heroes IV).png|Thunderbird Thunderbird Totem.jpg|Thunderbird Tiddalik Disco Zoo.png|Tiddalik Tigrex.png|Tigrex CaltikiBlob.jpg|Tikal Monster Tirra - Mighty.png|Tirra Titan Shifter.png|Titan Shifter Toadstool Silent Hill.jpg|Toadstool ToadZard.png|ToadZard Tonberry (FF9) Art.jpg|Tonberry Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Toraton.jpg|Toraton Tormented Soul Silent Hill.jpg|Tormented Soul MyNeighborTotoro.jpg|Totoro Touch Me.png|Touch Me T'Pole.png|T'Pole PrimevalTreeCreeper.jpg|Tree Creeper TreesOfCheem.jpg|Tree of Cheem Blue Tremer.png|Tremer Pabbie.jpg|Troll Troodon pectinodon.jpg|''Troodon pectinodon'' Trunko.jpg|Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko Turelim Adult.jpg|Turelim Tusked_Mole.png|Tusked Mole T-virus.png|Tyrant Virus T-virus Midna02.png|Twili Twin Snake.png|Twin Snake Twin Victims.png|Twin Victims Animcentaur.gif|Two-Headed Centaur 2-Headed Shark Attack.png|Two-Headed Shark U Ultimate Chimera SSBB.jpg|Ultimate Chimera Image-0.jpg|Umber Hulk Unicorn Disco Zoo.png|Unicorn Unicorn1.png|Unicorn Pony Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem V Vambee.jpg|Vambee Dracula-Hammer.jpeg|Vampire Vampt.png|Vampt Varag.jpg|Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex V-rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus Venom Spawn.jpg|Venom Spawn Venus Mantrap.png|Venus Mantrap Vilepillar.png|Vilepillar VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine Volcanite.png|Volcanite Volcano Zard.jpg|Volcano Zard VorpalZard.png|VorpalZard Voth.jpg|Voth W Wall Corpse.png|Wall Corpse Wall Man.jpg|Wall Man Walltula SS.png|Walltula Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg Wasp Zard.png|Wasp Zard Watcher Chrono Trigger.png|Watcher WatcherInTheWater1.jpg|Watcher in the Water Waterhorse1.jpg|Water Horse Weaver1.jpg|Weaver Weed Creature.jpg|Weed Creature Weeping Bat.png|Weeping Bat Wendigo (Final Fantasy VIII).png|Wendigo Ice Road Terror.png|Wentshu LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Werewolf Wetarex.png|Weta-Rex WhaleZard.png|WhaleZard Wheelchair.jpg|Wheelchair White Walker.jpg|White Walker Leo Wyatt.jpg|Whitelighter Whitestool.jpg|Whitestool Brave Wisp.jpg|Will O' the Wisp Wind Serpents.png|Wind Serpent Windzard.jpg|Windzard Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast Wonder Rock.png|Wonder Rock Woren.png|Woren Wormhead.png|Wormhead Wyvern.png|Wyvern X Y Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai Yara-ma-yha-who.jpg|Yara-ma-yha-who Yokai.png|Yōkai Yeti.jpg|Yeti Yeti.TombOfTheDragonEmperor.jpg|Yeti Yowie.jpg|Yowie YukiOnna.jpg|Yuki-onna Z Zardine.png|Zardine Zephonim Adult.jpg|Zephonim Zeropteryx.jpg|Zeropteryx Zilla.jpg|Zilla Dr. Tongue.jpg|Zombie Category:Creatures Category:Galleries